


Looking Through Your Eyes

by Phoenixofslytherin



Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Swap, DRAGONS!!, F/M, Spell that went wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixofslytherin/pseuds/Phoenixofslytherin
Summary: Charlie and Hermione get caught in one of Fred and George's mishaps causing them to accidentally swap bodies. As if that wasn't enough, now the dragons need to be fed......
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Weasley's Witches and Writer's Facebook Group Drabble Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003083
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Looking Through Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Weasleys Witches and Writers Facebook group weekly drabble. Un-beta'd and it shows, all mistakes are my own!!

“Hermione, this is mad, I can’t look at you without laughing. I’m sorry.” Charlie stepped out of bed with a chuckle as Hermione glared at him. Well, actually she glared at herself. Last night they had passed Fred and George’s bedroom at the Burrow at precisely the moment a spell had ricocheted out of the room, hit the hallway wall and split in two. One half had hit Charlie squarely in the chest, the other had nearly floored Hermione. There had been a blinding flash and they had both blinked, then opened eyes that hadn’t felt quite right……

  
  


_ The previous evening…. _

_ Christmas at the Burrow had been exactly how it was supposed to be, full of noise, happiness and family. Charlie and Hermione had spent the day opening presents, eating, drinking, and playing games. Fred and George had disappeared at eleven to “test something,” what that something was nobody knew, but apparently it had a strict timescale.  _

_ Charlie had been giving Hermione scorching hot looks all evening and when it seemed a polite time Hermione had stretched, yawned, stood up and excused herself to go to bed. They had barely made it up one flight of stairs before Charlie grabbed her, shoved her roughly into the wall and kissed her as if the world was about to end. He feasted on her, devouring her, and when he finally pulled back she was a quivering ball of desire. They made their way along the next hall, stopping every few steps to kiss again, when BANG!!! _

_ And then, _

_ Oh Merlin, _

_ And then, Mid wild kiss, they had been swapped into each other's bodies. Not clothes, bodies. Hermione was still wearing her cute Christmas sweater dress and leggings, and Charlie was still wearing jeans and a ripped t-shirt.  _

_ No amount of shouting, swearing, crying, begging or reversal spells had been able to put them right. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Harry had laughed so hard they cried, Bill had chuckled as Fleur told him off and offered Hermione sympathy, even Mr Weasley and Percy had laughed and Molly had shouted at the twins for at least twenty minutes straight. None of it had done any good. They were apparently stuck like this for the 24 hours it took for the spells to wear off…...  _

  
  


And now this morning, Charlie seemed to think that the dragons needed feeding……

Hermione was terrified of dragons. Not a great thing for the wife of a dragon tamer to admit, but there it was. Charlie was adamant that his rescue herd were tame and friendly, unfortunately he was also adamant that they would only trust him. And, since he wasn’t quite himself this morning, that meant that Hermione had to come with him.

Which explained why she was currently standing in ankle deep mud in a welsh field beside a wheelbarrow full of fresh meat. She stared nervously around. She couldn’t see them, but she knew they were there. Charlie cupped his hands to his- wait- her, mouth, and made an odd, wailing call. Once, twice, then a third time. Then he stepped behind her. She dwarfed him, she hadn’t realised just how small she was until she saw herself up against him. Or her, whichever way round this was right now.

Her eyes picked up a small movement in the bushes and several dragons started to move towards them. “Stay still,” Charlie murmured and she fought the urge to run or apparate away. “Welsh green,” he pointed, “Bronwynn. Swedish Short Snout, Bluebell,” he continued pointing out and naming dragons until they were surrounded by a herd of twenty or so and Hermione was shaking with terror.

“Trust me,” Charlie spoke softly standing on tiptoe to whisper into her ear. “They won’t hurt you. Offer them some meat.”

“Why me?” 

“Because they think you're me. If I do it they’ll think I'm you and they don't know you. Hermione reached out with Charlie’s arm and picked up a sheep’s leg. Trembling with fear she held it out and the nearest dragon blew hot air down her nostrils all over it. Charlie steadied her arm as she tried to snatch it away. “She’s just assessing you and saying hello, don't worry.” The dragon reached out her head and took a hesitant step closer. Hermione squeaked, backing up into Charlie and the dragon jumped back as well. “Would I put you in danger?” Charlie asked and Hermione knew the answer. No. Of course not. 

She took a deep breath and held the woolly leg out again. The dragon snorted, clearly she was suspicious, the real Charlie was obviously much more confident around the herd. Meanwhile the other dragons were sneaking closer, encroaching on the first dragons' space. The first dragon lay back her ears and blew a small stream of fire to keep the others back. “Feisty girl.” Charlie whispered. “Sapphire. She’s in charge. Watch their eyes. Their eyes and ears give away their mood. They show fear, anger, happiness and other emotions exactly as we do. 

He steadied her arm again and Sapphire finally reached forwards and took the meat. “Now she's saying thank you. Look. Sure enough Sapphire lowered her head and dropped her gaze to the floor. “Stroke her forehead.” Charlie guided Hermione’s arm and she gasped as her fingers made contact with Sapphire's cool scales. They were hard and shiny, like thick armour. 

“She’s beautiful!” Hermione breathed, as the dragon lifted her head, made eye contact for a moment and then flew away with her breakfast.

“Now do you see?” Charlie asked, looking up into his own face, thinking better of it and looking quickly back down, now do you see what I see in them?”

Hermione nodded as the next dragon stepped up to claim her meal. “I think I do. I’m glad I got the chance to see them through your eyes.”

“Me too.” Charlie agreed. Looking around at the dragon herd, “me too.”


End file.
